A Night in the Stables
by yaoiprince99
Summary: Olaf undergoes a transformation. But will Sven approve? Only time will tell... Oneshot.


It was a cold winter's night; Sven was in the stables when he heard footsteps approaching. "Moo," said Sven, as a familiar orange carrot nose peaked around the doorway. But upon further inspection Sven found it was placed too low to be the snowman's nose…

"How do you feel about my new carrot cock, Sven?" Olaf said seductively, wrapping his twig fingers around his snowmanhood.

"Moo," said Sven, feeling himself stiffen; his antlers perking up in anticipation.

As Olaf grew more and more excited, he felt the familiar sensation of his jagged ice-nipples erecting from his supple snowflesh. He approached the reindeer with purpose, placing a hand on his lover's fuzzy cheek and lowering Sven's face to his erotic ice-chest. The reindeer began timidly suckling upon his teat, becoming bolder as the snowman's pleasure-moans began rising from his gorgeous snowman-body. No longer able to wait, Olaf began to stroke his carrot.

"Oh Sven," he moaned, "Let me put it in you."

Sven pulled back straightaway, only to find that his tongue was stuck to the frozen nip. This was not the first time this had happened, and they gave each other a knowing look. The reindeer angled his hips forward, pointing his massive-throbbing-reindeer-cock toward the sexy snowman's impeccable pecs. He then began to relieve himself upon the offending chest-appendages. The snowman threw his head back in a mixture of pleasure and pain as his skin began to melt under the stream of golden love.

They pulled apart, with only a single piece of Sven's tongue still attached to Olaf's nipple, and a yellow indent in Olaf's chest. They were reminders – souvenirs if you will, of their forbidden love.

Olaf moved to stand behind Sven, who quivered in anticipation of what was to come.

"Get ready for me baby," Said Olaf, standing back as the reindeer raised his tail, and evacuated his bowls forcefully, spattering the wall behind him with the contents of the hole that his lover's shaft would soon fill.

Grabbing a footstool and a nearby bucket of carrots, Olaf moved to stand behind the reindeer's cavernous anus. "I'm going to give you a night you'll never forget," said the snowman, as he thrusted into Sven's hole.

"Moooo!" Said Sven, crying out as he was violated by the gnarled appendage.

"You haven't seen anything yet baby," said Olaf, reaching into the bucket of carrots and pulling out 4 more. One by one he fit all 5 carrots into the gaping hole, as his lover shuddered in pleasure and pain.

"Do you think you can take them all?" Olaf moaned. Sven turned his head to look at his master, his eyes blacker than usual with lust. He gave a single nod, and in an instant the rest had been inserted, causing him to tear and a trickle of blood to flow down his furry reindeer taint.

"Mmmm baby, now that you're all stretched I have a surprise for you," Olaf said, pulling out of the stuffed hole. Moving to stand beneath the reindeer, he grabbed his enormous furry shaft and examined it. In a single fluid motion, he had shoved his carrot penis into the animal's urethra.

Sven screamed in pain as the snowman fucked him to completion.

"Oh baby, I'm almost done, I'm coming! OHHHHH!" Cried Olaf as he finished inside of his animal husband, squirting shards of ice into his urinary track.

The snowman pulled out, sated, and fell back against the hay.

Weeping, Sven let out a soft "Mooo."

"That was great baby, you sure do know how to work that booty." Said Olaf, standing up next to his lover and patting him on the side. Sven turned to look at him sadly.

"Mooo?" He said. Olaf looked at him sternly.

"Now, you know you can't be top baby, _I'm_ top." Said Olaf, swatting his ass affectionately. "But you'll always be my bottom bitch."

Sick of the patriarchy oppressing him, Sven decided to act. As Olaf unwisely walked behind his ass on his way to get his pack of cigarettes, he shot out every bloodies shit-covered carrot that had been unceremoniously stuffed into his ass at his abuser. Olaf's head was power-blasted against the wall, where it laid dazed for several seconds as Sven tore the arms and legs off the snowman's dismembered body.

When Olaf came too, he was staring into the eyes of the ferocious beast he had once made love to.

"Sven, what do you think you're doing? I-" But Olaf did not get to finish his sentence, as the reindeer jammed his 14-inch-long erection down the snowman's throat. He thrusted and thrusted as the disembodied snow man asphyxiated on his reindeerhood until finally he emitted a mixture of blood and semen into his mouth.

Olaf's head laid in a puddle of fluid, sputtering as Sven began to approach its limp body.

"Sven!" Olaf cried between fits of coughing, "What are you doing!?"

But the reindeer did not respond, he only approached the limp snowman body, before casting an evil look at Olaf's head. Slowly, he lowered his head to the carrot-cock, maintaining eye contact with the snowman. Then, in a single ferocious movement, he had bitten the Snowman's dick clean off.

Olaf screamed in pain, "Oh Sven! Why!? WHYYYYYY!?" He screamed, his head lolling on the floor.

The reindeer savored his treat, grinding it slowly between his teeth and swallowing the mush in a way that was almost erotic. Olaf wept silently on the floor, moaning "My carrot, my beautiful thick carrot" before fainting.


End file.
